


Ice cream with the Weasley

by P_D_Rowley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, FemDraco, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Beta Read, arrange marrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_D_Rowley/pseuds/P_D_Rowley
Summary: Because of an ancient contract, Ron and Draco are to be married. Draco knows and is told such. But does Ron?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this along time ago and I decided to finish it. Not beta read.

I should mention, firstly that a long time ago, as an act of truce, two pureblood houses made a contract. If the two families were ever to have children born in the same year and attended Hogwarts at the same time, those two children would have no choice but to marry…and sadly, that is about to happen. With me.

The only Malfoy heir, who isn’t really an heir… I should mention now that I am not male. Father wasn’t pleased with me that the only girl born to the Malfoy family ever is also that same Malfoy, that has to marry a Weasley.

I should mention that I never did hate the Weasleys. But it was just hard, with our families and all. But now… I’ll have to face them…and with the war finally over. I’m not the one they would like to see right now.

_What am I going to do?_

“Now, Draco.” My father said. He and Mother were able to escape Askaban, only because near the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, they decided to switch sides because I was on that side already. “They may be Weasleys but that doesn’t mean you can’t get along with them.”

I could only stare at my father. This coming from the man who almost had a full-on muggle brawl with Arthur Weasley. But I nodded all the same.

“Yes, father.” I quietly follow behind him as we walk to the burrow.

“Do you remember what you are to do once you and the Weasley are finally wed?”

“Yes, father.” Meaning I am to take a fertility potion, ensuring that there is a possible Malfoy heir. A proper heir.

“Good.” I look up and see that Mrs. Weasley and Weasel are waiting for us.

“Narcissa, it’s so good to see you.” She said. Father and I look at her as they hug. The weasel must have the same thought as us. What is going on?

“Mum?” Mrs. Weasley turned to her son and said,

“Ronnie dear, I never really tell you or your father, but Cissa and I have been friends before we were married.”

“That is true, my dear husband.” Mother said. It made some amount of sense since mother never did fight father on this.

“Where is Arthur?” Mrs. Weasley’s smile faded.

“Arthur had to work, and couldn’t get the day off. He should be home around dinner time.” Father nodded.

“Acceptable. It seems that wizards have a fascination with making muggle items malfunction.” Father had a small, fake, smile on his face.

“It would seem so.” While the older adults talked, I couldn’t help looking up at Weasel. He had gotten so tall at the years at Hogwarts.

“Weasel, er—Ron.” Weasel smiled.

“Ferret.” At that his mother whipped around,

“Ronald! That is no way to treat a lady!” Weasel had the audacity to look bewildered.

“But Mum!”

“No buts young man,” then we all heard snickering. The Twins were sitting there, turning purple from trying not to laugh. Lovely.

“And you two! Shoo!” That only made them actually laugh. It was a bit funny. Weasel and I looked at each other and couldn’t help it. We laughed. And it wasn’t a normal one, it ended up with us on the ground, and I could tell that mother wouldn’t be happy with the fact that my new dress was going to be ruined by the grass. And father believed it to be un-ladylike. But I could not care less.

“Well, it would seem that these two aren’t going to be of much use,” Father stated. And with that, they walked into the house for tea and to wait for Arthur.

“Well, at least we got rid of them.” He said.

“I guess.” He got up and offered me a hand. How very gentlemanly. “Thank you. So is there anything to do around here?” He shrugged.

“We could go to the muggle town nearby and get something to eat if you’re hungry.” I nodded.

As we started down the drive, Mrs. Weasley shouted front back door, “Ronnie, take the car if you’re going to town! And can you get me some things please?!” He groaned, but he ran to the door to grab the list and the keys to the muggle car.

“Sorry,” He started. “I know food shopping isn’t something a wizard to do. I hadn’t actually gone to a food place, much less a muggle one.

“I don’t mind.” He glanced at me and shrugged. Weasel lead me to the muggle car. It didn’t look very friendly. “It’s not infused with magic is it? Like the one you and Potter flew to school in second year?” He flushed, his ears going bright red, and his face matching his hair.

“No…Mum would’ve killed Dad if he’d done it again after that…incident.” He opened the door for me to get in and walked around the car. When he put the key into the car, it roared like a beast in Care of Magical Creatures.

“The bloody hell was that?!” I said as I jumped. He laughed.

“That, you poor pureblood, is a car engine. It makes the car go.” Then he pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

“It’s not really amazingly fast is it? Not like a broom.” I said looking out the window. Weasel chuckled.

“I’m going by the muggle limit, Malfoy. Not the fastest the car could go.”

Soon it didn’t take us long to get to the village. He pulled into the curb and turned off the car and we got out. He lead me down the walk until we got to a shop.

“This is it. It’s not Diagon Alley. But it works.” It was quaint. He grabbed a cart thing and started towards the shopping isles. It was fascinating. And the money was different.

We put the groceries in the trunk of the car and we walked tot the ice cream parlor. “It doesn’t really have the flavors does it?”

“No, they are pretty plan compared to what you’re used to.”

“they’re still good.” He looked at me with sharp blue eyes.

“Why are you so nice today? I mean you were the bully in school.” I looked down.

“I can’t entirely rectify that with a proper answer. And anything I could come up with would be a lie. But I do apologize for it.”

“I guess, we should be getting back before the cream sours.” He said as he got up.

“Okay.” On the road back, Weasley asked me a odd question.

“What does this contract mean. Mum and dad were very tight lipped about it. All I know is that I have to be nice to you.”

I stared. He didn’t know. Then I felt like I was going to throw up. “Weasley pull over.”

“What?”

“Pull over!” He pulled over. I pushed the door opened, trying to calm down. How could the Weasley’s do this. They were throwing him into a marriage to the person he hates and his childhood bully and he doesn’t even know it.

“Malfoy are you okay?” He asked getting out of the curb.

“No! How could I be okay? You have no idea what you’re getting put threw and I do!” I began to pace.

“The bloody hell are you talking about?” He asked. I stopped and turned.

“Our parents are currently going over the plan for where the wedding is going to take place. Because that is what the contract is! If a Malfoy and a Weasley are of the same year at Hogwarts they are to be married when they are of age. And what is worse is that you don’t even know. I thought you knew for Merlin’s sake.” I stated throwing my hands up into the air. “Not only that but Father,” my voice cracked, my eyes starting to burn. “Father wants a proper heir, as soon as we’re married! He has a potion ready for the day. I” but that was all I was able to get out. Because Weasley hugged me. Trying to calm me down.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll work it out.” He murmured. “Dray, it’s okay. We survived a war, a wedding with yours and mine couldn’t be so bad, right?” I looked up into his eyes. I guess he was right. “Come on, if we don’t get back soon, they’ll think we ran off and the milk will spoil.”

“Alright.” But he didn’t let me go. I watched him, then he did something incredible. He kissed me. “What about Granger and Potter?”

“We’ll figure it out. I mean, they’d have too. Can’t have my friends dissing my fiancé?” Maybe marring a Weasley wasn’t going to be a bad thing.

“Weasel wait up!” I say and we drove back to the Burrow, to deal with the future wedding of out two families…

End…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's Pov and a bit past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that this story really isn't complete but I'd hash out another chapter anyways.

It started out as a typical morning. Mum was shouting at the twins, and Dad had already gone to work.

“Ronnie! Breakfast is ready!” throwing off the covers and making a beeline for the bathroom before one of the twins gets to it.

All dressed and ready for whatever Mum could have me be doing, I descend the stairs. Walking past Mum, I give her a kiss on her cheek.

“Morning Mum. How’s your day so far?” grabbing the cup of hot tea waiting for me.

“Not too bad, your brothers have taken the day off. Oh, and the Malfoy’s are coming…” nearly choking on said tea when Mum said that.

“What do you mean the Malfoy’s are coming?” She gave me a pertinent look.

“We have business with them if you must know,” then she whipped around and pointed her spoon at me. “And you are not to be leaving this house! If you try to sneak off to Godric’s Hollow, you will be staying there for and not be getting anything from me for food for the both of you!” That was certainly a threat from Mum and a big one too if food was involved. But as quickly as she said it, she whipped back around and continued stirring the hash-browns.

“Mum, is there something important you aren’t telling? Having the Malfoy’s over for is one thing, but having something important to do with them is completely different.” She didn’t say more.

Actually, she didn’t say another word for the rest of the morning until the Malfoys got there. And that was a surprise in of itself.

The trip back from the market was quiet. Noticeably quiet. The tension was so thick that one could cut it with a splicing charm, and it would seal itself right back up again. This was making my hands sweat. I hadn’t kissed a girl since ‘Mione at the battle of Hogwarts. We hadn’t lasted long. My temper and her stubborn ass, well. We realised that we were better off friends rather than more. She’s with Krum.

So, anyways. Back to Draco and I, bloody hell, I didn’t even notice when she stopped being Malfoy and started being Draco.

While I was having my crisis, we had already got to the turn-off. “Before we go in there, I want to let you know something.” She said.

“What?” I said, keeping my eyes to the slowly approaching Burrow.

“I’m sorry.” I blinked.

“What for? There really isn’t anything to be sorry for, I mean I was the one that kissed,” She smacked my arm.

“Not that, Weasel! I meant the bullying. I was a right git in Hogwarts and,” I could feel my face smiling.

“Really? That’s what you’re so worried about?” laughing, I continued. “Malfoy, we both agree that you were a right git, but that past is done with. Besides, you and I are getting married, when I’m not entirely sure, but we are. And that’s going to be something I can’t really blame you for.”

I could feel her glaring into the side of my head. “What I mean is, you are the sole heir to the Malfoy name. But with how old our families are, and how much pureblood lines are, you can’t possibly be the ‘right full heir’ because you’re a girl. And don’t tell ‘Mione I said that. She’d spell my head off.” That at least got a chuckle out of her.

“Could you imagine? You with no head waiting at the end of the aisle for me? Mother and Father would have a field day! Let alone your aunt I’ve heard about from school.”

“Merlin, don’t remind me.” Putting the car in park, I looked over at her. “I meant what I said. You know, the part where we’ll get through this.”

“Let’s start over, say I went to Beauxbatons, and I never even acknowledge you.” If anyone had told me in my third year, at Hogwarts, that I would be marrying this woman. Who’d tormented my family and me? I would’ve said you’d lost your mind, and you should be shipped off to St. Mongo’s. But I was beginning to realise that she was a lot like the girls I’d dreamt of when I was little. Smart, beautiful and amazingly funny.

“No, I don’t think so. I want to know the Draco behind the green and silver colouring. The girl hidden behind the mask of wealth and pigheadedness. Because the Draco in front is already intriguing to me. Once she stops being a prat long enough to talk to.” The surprise was etched in her eyes.

“My Ron Weasley, I didn’t realise you were so deep. I knew you were smart, seeing as how you were good at Quidditch. But you continue to amaze me, Weasley.” She smiled.

“Good. Now, let's get these to Mum before she freaks.” She helped me with the bags, and we were off to the house.

“And there you two are! We’ve been waiting for you for hours!” the twins said as we came up the drive.”

“You know you could help. These are getting rather heavy!” I shouted. But as I did, the bags got lighter. Realising too late that the twins were levitating them, making me feel dumb. I had already finished my sentence.

“Ronikins! How could you let a lady carry such muggle bags!” Fred exclaimed. Really, that was the best he could come up with. Shaking my head, I let Fred and George levitate the bags to Mum in the kitchen. “Here, you are, Mum!” George said.

“Oh, thank you! Could you two be dears and put them away?” Following the will of Mum, they did as they were told. Not complaining at all. Something wasn’t right.

“Draco, how was your, uh, ride?” Narcissa asked. Feigning interest. “Yes, dear, how was it?” Lucius asked. I slowly realised why Draco had been so cold during school. That’s all she received. Bitter love of people who wanted nothing more than to manipulate others into doing their business.

“It was fine.” And just like that, the warm person I was getting to know, was gone. Back to the Ice-queen of Hogwarts.

“Good. Well, Molly, it was wonderful, but it is time for us to go.” The Malfoys got up and walked out the door and off the porch.

“Goodness. Finally, they’re gone.” I turned and realised that Mum had said it. “Now, Ronnie, how was your ride?” I felt my face grow hot and looked back to the garden.

“It was fine,” I told her. Before she could answer, the twins shouted,

“He kissed her!!” Fred put me in a headlock.

“Did not!” But my reply was drowned out from Mum shouting,

“That’s brilliant! Oh, Ronald, that is really wonderful.” Fred, let me go at that.

“Woman, what on earth are you going on about?”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” They said. But I felt the pixies in my stomach.

“Mum?” But she just waved us off.

“Boys, the gnomes are back.” And with that, she walked off and started supper. The three of us were quiet for a while.

“Um, I’m going to get the gnome,” that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Kissing Draco Malfoy? Are you losing your mind?!” they said. My face began to heat.

“It’s not your life, so you don’t get to rule mine! I already have a marriage that I don’t want entirely. I don’t need the pressure of you two hating my actions when I know I still have to Harry and Hermione.

And with that said, I walked into the garden do de-gnome.

It was only a few days later that I got a Howler from Hermione...

_Ronald Billius Weasley!_

_How dare you! How dare you not let us know that you are getting married! Much less who you are getting married to! Draco Malfoy, really? I understand that you are overwhelmed at the moment. But it doesn’t take long to Firecall us or even send Harry, or I, a letter! We had to find out about it from the Prophet!_

_If you don’t send anything back, I will be showing up to the Burrow to find out what in Merlin’s beard is going on!!_

_Yours, Hermione._

_Oh, and congrats on the job with your brothers._

Well, that’s good then. I went into the kitchen and asked Mum for paper and a quill.

“Don’t you have some in your room?”

“I forgot to buy some the last time I was in Diagon Alley.” She sighed and shooed me off with a quill and paper.

_Dear ‘Mione,_

_I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. But I was worried about how you’d react. Not to mention that Malfoy doesn’t want this either. It was a family thing. You can come if you don’t get mad at me. It’s not entirely my fault. I’ll explain more later but there’s lots to do and Mum is getting frantic since the Malfoys what it at the manor, and Dad is refusing to go there. It’s getting out of control._

_Ron._

Calling the owl Hermione used, I gave the owl a few treats and sent it off. Realising I should probably send a word of warning to my bride to be, I scratched out another letter.

_Draco,_

_I thought it would be a good idea to let you know that the Prophet got word and now Hermione and Harry know. Just an advanced warning if you hadn’t gotten any already._

_Ron,_

Looking up I saw Pigwidgen glaring at me.

“If you must know, I was going to ask you to fly this one to Malfoy. But if that’s how you’re going to react. Then perhaps I shouldn’t-Ow!” I shouted as Pig nipped my had. Demon little thing. But I patted his head and sent him off with Draco’s letter.

“Hope she get’s it before Hermione get’s to her.”


End file.
